


The Breakup

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What-what  are you saying?" He raised his eyes to meet my gaze and for a fraction  of a second I caught a glimpse of something dark and haunted buried in  their cold grey depths. "I’m saying, that I think we should break up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> written at: January 31, 2008. Word count: 446.

**The Breakup**

The rain outside the Mansion beat down like some ominous omen as I sat rigid on the edge of his bed.

As he wrote, seemingly oblivious to my presence I pondered the conversation we were about to have.

Or rather the one I was about to start. After all, we had run out of time, and there was no alternative. Summer vacation would come to an end, and we would have to go back to Hogwarts, and rejoin our respective houses-tomorrow as it was.

The only problem was, what would happen when we did?

"Potter, what do you want?" his voice was sharp and irate. The fact that he had spoken was the only indication that he was aware of me, considering that the continual scratching sounds of quill on parchment didn't cease.

I stared at the back of his head and took a deep breath. "School starts tomorrow." I said with meaning.

Instead of replying with a sarcastic 'So?' he merely grunted in acknowledgment, continuing to write without so much as glancing at me.

I tried again. "I'll have to see Ron and Hermione again."

Another grunt.

"And we'll have to go back to acting like we hate each other."

"Hn." He grunted again, in the same manner but I noticed a subtle shift in his posture. Guarded.

"...Draco, I won't lie to them." This time he lowered his quill and turned to me with a look almost like detachment in his eyes.

"Fine. Then perhaps it's time we removed temptation." He said coldly.

Taken off guard I stuttered. "What-what are you saying?"

A ringing silence passed between us, as I watched him, his white hands gripping the edge of the desk, and he watched the floor.

Then after a rather painful minute he raised his eyes to meet my gaze and for a fraction of a second I caught a glimpse of something dark and haunted buried in their cold grey depths.

"I'm saying, that I think we should break up."

I stared at him for a long moment, partly because of shock, and partly because the cold decisiveness in his eyes made it hard to look away.

Finally I swallowed, and clapped my hands upon my knees, for lack of anything better to do.

"Alright." I said at last, firmly returning his gaze, and for a split-second he looked surprised as though he had expected me to fight.

Fight for this twisted little relationship of ours. Twisted and completely false.

But for once in my life, I had no will to fight, and so I wiped the sweat from my palms and rising to my feet, walked from the room without looking back.

**Finis**  



End file.
